


Holiday Runaways [Pt 2]

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asthma, Cold Weather, Gen, On the Run, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Patton continue on their way to Thomas and Emile’s house in the blistering cold and the author continues to be really bad at summaries. Bonding ensues.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Holiday Runaways [Pt 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is part two of three of the logicality fic cos I need to buy as much time as possible for more writing opportunities soooo yeah sorry about that ;^^ hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: really cold weather ig, mild asthma attack, one whole curse word, and I think that’s it. Lemme know if I missed anything

"Let's see, okay, I spy with my little eye, something... uh, brown!"

"That would be a tree."

"Aw, Logan, you're so good at this game!"

"Actually, we're surrounded by nothing but trees and pavement, so it was an easy guess. Not to mention it's dark and that limits options even further."

"And you're also super duper smart!"

"N...no."

Patton and Logan had been walking for some time now. Patton couldn't tell how long exactly but it didn't feel like too long. Then again, several hours tended to feel like several minutes, so he wasn't the best judge of the passage of time. 

However long they'd been walking, he was starting to get worn out. He probably needed to use his inhaler but it was in his jacket, which Logan still wore, and he would've felt awkward asking for it.

"Sure you are, Lo!" Patton insisted. "I may have only just met you but you definitely seem like a smart cookie!"

"I've never understood that phrase," Logan said, clearly deflecting. "'Smart cookie'. What's so smart about a cookie? Unless maybe it means fortune cookies, in which case—" He cut himself off, glancing over at Patton for a moment before sighing. "Sorry, I'm... talking too much."

"No, don't apologise! You're not talking too much at all!" Patton assured with a bright smile, Logan's expression softening.

"You... mean it?"

"Of course! Why? Do... people _tell_ you you talk too much?"

Logan sighed as he nodded, looking down at his feet as they continued walking. Patton empathised quite heavily.

"People tell me that too," Patton confessed, Logan's head snapping back up to look at him. "They... say I'm too full of energy, I'm too childish, that I need to grow up. I dunno about you, but... I don't see the appeal of growing up. If I have to sacrifice the things that make me happy, then... maybe it's better to just... never grow up, ya know? I... I dunno, maybe they're right."

"Those people are full of shit," Logan said without hesitation, Patton looking at him with widened eyes. He wasn't expecting to hear that. "Growing up doesn't mean giving up the things that bring you joy; growing up means... _embracing_ the things that bring you joy. People who are truly grown up don't belittle others for their hobbies. As long as no one is getting hurt... who is anyone to judge?"

Patton felt a warmth in his heart as he smiled widely, Logan crookedly grinning in return. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands as he wrung them shyly.

"Um... sorry, I kinda... vented there. I just... never really get to talk about that sorta thing. Uncle Thomas and Emile listen, but... I dunno, I don't wanna bother them with that stuff." He quickly looked back up at Logan, his heart lurching in his chest. "Not that I wanna bother you! I - I don't wanna be a bother at all! I just mean, like, I just... I - I dunno, with you it's just... natural? Does... that even make sense? I mean, we just met and everything and—"

"It's alright, Patton," Logan interjected, chuckling softly. "I see what you mean. I... well, I actually... uh, appreciate that."

They shared soft smiles for a moment. Patton couldn't stop the warm, fluttery feeling in his chest. He couldn't quite place what it was. Not until he felt the urge to cough and realised it was his asthma.

He cleared his throat and willed it to go away but it fought back. Patton coughed rather violently, beginning to wheeze. He had to stop walking as he doubled over and continued coughing, Logan stopping with him.

"Patton, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, clearly startled. "Do you need your inhaler?"

Patton nodded, and Logan was already handing it to him. He stood upright and shook his inhaler before using it a couple times, Logan allowing him to lean on him for support. Patton stuffed his inhaler into the pocket of his blue jeans and took a deep breath — or at least as deep as he could.

"Do you feel better now? Do you need to sit down? You should sit down and catch your breath; let's sit down." Logan spoke in a rush, seeming a bit frazzled. They both lowered themselves to the ground, Patton still leaning against him. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs while Logan maintained a similar position.

"Thanks, Lo," Patton murmured.

"Don't mention it. Your health is important. Although we shouldn't stay here for too long; the sooner we get to your uncles' house, the better. Then again, walking too much without breaks in between would be bad for your asthma. Of course, neither is the cold weather, and if we stop too many times—"

"Logan," Patton gently interrupted, Logan's mouth snapping shut. "You're overthinking a bit."

"Ah. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder and smiled. "It means a lot that you care."

Logan's breath hitched slightly as Patton made contact. After a moments hesitation, he slowly wrapped an arm around Patton's waist, resting his cheek against Patton's head.

"I... truth be told, I'm not sure... why I do. I mean, it's nothing personal, of course, I just... we're still basically strangers, maybe acquaintances at this point. Yet... oddly enough... I feel a sort of... connection with you. One I've never felt before, with anyone. I don't know if you feel it too, but... despite the, uh, circumstances... I'm glad I met you."

"Aw, Logan," Patton whispered blissfully. "I'm glad I met you too. And I know exactly what you mean. From the moment I saw you, it's like... I knew we were meant to be friends."

"Yes," Logan uttered. "friends."

They sat in silence for several long moments, the only sound around them being the gentle wind. The cold breeze nipped at Patton's skin, causing him to shiver. Logan's arm tightened a bit around him, as though on instinct.

"Will you take your jacket back now?" he insisted, not for the first time since they'd started walking. "You're freezing, Patton."

"You will be too if you're not wearing it! You have short sleeves, I have long sleeves, there's a reason I gave you that jacket!"

"I'll be fine, but with your asthma being affected by the cold, I doubt you will be."

"Please, how badly can the cold affect my asthma?" Patton asked, Logan pausing for a moment before continuing.

"Patton... you _do_ know that cold air makes asthma worse, right?"

"Wait, it does _what_ now?" Patton squeaked, completely unaware of this before now.

"Okay," Logan said with a sigh, clearly ready to move on from this conversation. "Patton, please take your jacket back, I implore you."

"What will you do if you get cold?"

"How much further to your uncles' house?" Logan asked after a moment of thought. Patton looked around, judging from here that in the car it would be no more than five minutes away. He wasn't sure how long that would be in walking distance.

"Um... not too far. It's a bit more complicated when we're walking instead of driving. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if it's not too far from here, I'll certainly survive without the jacket in that amount of time. Besides, I'm not too sensitive to cold weather anyway."

Before Patton could reply, he suddenly sneezed. Logan all but ripped the jacket off of him in that moment and practically forced Patton to wear it, though he resisted.

"Oh, c'mon, Lo, a sneeze means nothing!"

"I don't care; you're wearing the jacket, end of story. I've been wearing it for a while, it's only fair that you wear it now."

Patton sighed, accepting the fact that Logan was incredibly stubborn as he zipped up his jacket. He didn't feel good about it but decided that the sooner they got to his uncles' house, the better.

Then, of course, a single snowflake landed on the back of Logan's hand.


End file.
